Inner Demons
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: Elijah Mikaelson the first impressions created him as noble even trustworthy, however he is just as terrible and terrifying as other creatures. He is as diabolical as Klaus, but Elijah can easily find the best opportunity to strike unpredictably behind one's back. What made him this way? Well everyone has a past and a dark side that is willing to come out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! If you don't know I am a fanatic of the Original family story in my finished work the Hidden Truth under the vampire diaries category and I am coming back for more!**

 **In this story Elijah battles his inner demons with trying to place who exactly he is and while dealing with Klaus's enemies coming into New Orleans. During these hard ships Elijah comes across an unexpected person that truly shed light on who exactly he is…**

 **And shout out to Bronzelove in recommending me doing an Elijah story! Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Elijah Mikaelson_ anyone that holds the name Mikaelson is surely a threat to any creature that dares cross its path with them. They are well known for the destruction and the death that they bring anyone that dare try to cross them. However only a handful of people were spared from the ill traits of the Original family and very few that still struck the hearts of even the most evil and twisted men.

Elijah looked out on the streets of the French Quarter lost in his own mind as excited and ignorant people walk down the street below him. It amazes him how over the centuries customs change but the simplest of emotions can always live on. He admire the innocence and excitement for him those emotions are covered up with calculating and two faced persona. Over the centuries he finds himself becoming more disconnected from his humanity becoming a shell that holds a dangerous creature.

Although throughout the centuries people had earn the viewing of his well-hidden humanity. Elijah sighed watching the sunset as the locals and tourists partied in another endless night of Mardi Gras, indeed the people he let into his life he should have never let in for the first place. Women always women that makes him falter and able to find the key to unlock his true side – his human side one that is not tainted in the ways of a predator that the vampire trait creates.

In the _10_ _th_ _Century_ he remembered the night was shaken awake by dreadful screams of the people that were slaughtered by the newly turning of his family. Elijah was able to get away his body burning from the inside with crazed hunger it horrified him of the changes he was facing the struggle he had to just act like himself. For the moment he saw Tatia running to his arms after the attack on the village that moment just for a split second he thought she will be able to help him. It had pained him when she fell scrabbling her arm against stones on the ground… the look on her face the terror in her eyes when his face turned monstrous… Tatia, the woman he loved was the first causality of his vampire nature.

No wonder he locked the memory away in his red door. The door that shuts out the dark creature that he sealed away the night he murdered her and he vowed to keep the creature from over taking his personality. But he finds himself losing himself to the memories that shadowed over him after the door was busted open by Esther.

He even found himself reflecting on the other women he had betrayed to his vampire nature taking over who he is and the bit of humanity that he shown had doomed the women to misfortunes…Aya, Katherine, Gia, and even Hayley. He tried to prove to himself and to others that he is better than his siblings tried to be this honorable man he used to be but now it's just something he hides behind. The gentleman act is now his mask that prays upon the souls that were so willingly to actually bring out his true old personality of that man he creates himself to be.

"Elijah, what is troubling you?" He turned slightly looking at a concerned looking face of Freya.

"Just thinking of the past…" Elijah responded staring back into the crowds below.

"I believe everyone is with Klaus's enemies coming here." Freya replied reminding him of the road block they now face with Klaus's infamous past coming back to haunt them. Luckily for Elijah he had met most of his past demons with his genocide of Strix. Slowly he came to realize his past was already being made up for running into people he should have never come across in the first. In this opportunity he felt like he can get another chance to prove himself he is the actual man he used to be rather the creature that developed inside him over his dark periods.

Even in those ended relations of his past he still felt unsettlingly change inside him. Of the centuries of him walking this earth he never felt so disconnected of himself as the people he cared for are far away from his clutches making him feel lost in time once again.

 **There you have it with the little teaser on the story that will be rolling your way! Hope you guys enjoyed, remember to follow, favorite, and review I would love to hear some feedback and your opinions! Like anything a writer is grateful for the readers that inspire them to write more and create ideas! So let me hear you don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Like to thank for following, favoriting and reviewing! Especially thanks to the reviewers** **KeilaMikealson** **& ****Bronzelove** **your feedback is amazing and keeps me going!**

 **This story is around the same time as the new returning episode of Originals 3x16 and got to say hope 3x17 is better sort of disappointed of the turnout especially at end of episode… Well that's my rant**

 **Here is the next chapter of Inner Demons hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning Elijah cleared his head on a walk in a park pasting historical sites his mind was bothering him once again with the damn explosion of the safety barrier he put in his mind to keep his composure.

All that he have known was covered up by what his mind wanted to see… now with the barrier in his mind down what he thought was fact was blurred on what truly happened over the centuries he have lived. All these centuries he thought himself as better and more noble than his brothers that embrace the full vampire murdering aspect… he did the same only he has covered himself behind closed doors.

He had told himself he did not massacre the village the night his family was transformed into vampires however he did murder nomads throughout the forest after he sucked the life from Tatia the memories came back to him after ever vicious kill he made. He was never control of his vampirism after all… the mind barrier his mother created the night he was hysterically crying of his murder of Tatia must be a sanity saver to let the evil deeds he done vanish from his consciousness.

He remembers the time periods and the details however the truly horrific deeds are hidden from him for his own sake to keep the honor he has on himself… Sure he has killed people that needed to be nonexistent but the innocent lives he has taken – the ones that had no purpose to die were hidden away for he could not bear to admit it to himself.

Now he remembers the innocent lives he has taken men, women, even children… it wasn't only his brothers' fault for their need to run from Mikael, but of his silent hidden episodes he had that ended in a river of blood. No wonder now he can see why he himself had enemies, not for just being Klaus's brother, but for murdering these innocent people leaving the relatives to retaliate…

Thankfully his sire line was not destroyed as Klaus's was or Elijah would be facing all those people's family members that he murdered come to kill him. Elijah frowned at the memories that recently began to resurface his mind. The memories were settling on a woman that was running, screaming on the top of her lungs for help.

Elijah felt like he was watching a movie as he watched a bloody filled man covered in blood stocked behind the screaming woman. As if it were a predator hunting its prey and he watched seeing his own monstrous face tackle the woman with his fangs. The woman was begging for someone to help as Elijah watched the scene play before his eyes he noticed she had an infant in a bundle of cloths he felt sick, thought horrid of him for this act. Elijah watched as his past-self ripped the woman's throat out making her screams silent. He recoiled hearing the infant cry for its dead mother and screaming hysterically as Elijah picked up the baby from the dead mother's clutches.

Elijah watched his hidden memory begging it to stop from torturing of his soul. He watched seeing his past-self looked at the child in a blank-confused expression. His black predator eyes scanning the crying child, its eyes – her eyes, Elijah noticed of the child being female, was a forest green and had locks of jet black hair. The child seemed to feel the presence of the dark evil creature holding her for she thrash around trying to make him unhand her. Elijah tried to break away from the memory just as his old self flash his fangs at the innocent child –.

"Look out mister!" A voice yelled just as Elijah snapped out of his dazed of memories as a skateboard flung straight at him. Elijah grabbed the board inches from his face he tilt his head seeing a young girl – about ten – sitting up from a fall she must have taken with getting the board to fling at him.

Elijah blinked at her slowly as if he was having a sense of déjà vu the girl had the same physical characteristics of his horrid memory – forest green eyes and the jet black hair was tied in a ponytail.

Elijah found himself on his feet helping the little girl on her feet she return his nice gesture with a huge smile, "Thank you mister – and sorry about the board but nice catch though!"

Elijah nodded looking around if the girl belonged to anyone, "Where are your parents?"

The girl looked at him smiling uneasily slightly running her hand through her hair, "Not sure they might be dead… my foster mom shopping, I'm really sorry about the board don't tell her please."

Elijah frowned at her thinking of a parentless child he could never imagine Hope being parentless he was sure all of his siblings will help raise her if something to happen to Klaus – Elijah shook his head out of the thought.

The girl seemed to be hovering around for conversation he raised an eyebrow, "Your foster mother does not checkup where you are?"

She looked down kicking rocks away with her foot, "No not really." He frowned having a sense of pity washing over him. The atmosphere of the park began to darken as clouds run in for a thunder storm.

Elijah looked down at the child, "Come on let's find her before the rain falls."

She nodded slightly not meeting his eyes. Elijah couldn't shake off the thought of Hope how fortunate she was to have parents that care for her and would do anything to keep her safe… while so many other children wished they had people that cared for them it was a pity how there was so many parentless children in this world. _You left children parentless_ Elijah shook his head trying to avoid the villagers he had murdered throughout his life under a double personality of his vampirism.

The girl fumbled with the board a few times trying to follow his long strides, "I'm Amelia by the way." Elijah tried not to look down at her – he didn't need any personal information with the mere child.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah found himself saying he mused over having children starting to get on his conscious the past few months with Hope being in their lives.

Amelia seem to look surprised by it, "Not to be rude Mr. Mikaelson but people say you are terrible person to not to mess with."

He was slightly surprise that the human fraction of locals believed in that… but he had to admit by the deeds he and his family has done the saying are true. "I am surprise by your knowledge of who I am does not make you leave my sight."

She shrugged, "You seem nice in person, gossip not right to judge by."

Elijah peered down at her for this having the gut feeling of saying how wrong she was. The flash of his memory of him killing the mother and having the child in his hands ran through his mind. He wished the door would seal again and allow him to actually control his other side rather hiding it and letting it come out from time to time.

Amelia noticed the conflict playing on his features, "I can leave and find her myself. You seem you want to be alone."

"No it is all right." Elijah pressed keeping his face neutral. Yes he is having his own issues but to be honest he did not want to be alone with the horrid memories rushing at him. At least the girl was a distraction someone to talk to allowing the memories to be pushed aside. Also it gave Elijah some comfort to put his thoughts of that child all those centuries is alive – that he did not harm her. Amelia had the same features which relaxed his inner demons of that night. He did not want to admit himself of murdering an infant of the recalled memories especially having an infant niece himself.

They walked in silence for a few moments she peered around them noticing how people seem to part far away from them. Elijah noticed her eyes looking at the vampires that moved away from them – more moving away from him. Ever since Klaus's sire line was aiming to kill him Elijah and Marcel put out the whole vampire community in the French Quarter on look out.

"People must really believe the gossip…" Amelia remarked noticing how they had no one crossing their paths.

"When you are a powerful person people tend to respect that." Elijah responded simply as the clouds gave out from holding the rain back. Rain started to sprinkle down upon the French Quarter.

Amelia tugged on his arm sleeve pointing at a man rushing at them, "Uh Mr. Mikaelson it does not seem like that guy got the memo." Elijah instinctively put his arm out to make the girl behind him as a vampire stood in their tracks.

Some vampires are bold indeed. Elijah looked causally at the man and around the area making a gesture with his hand, "Is there something you need?" Elijah questioned. This man was stupid to blandly to allow Elijah to prepare for an attack.

"Just a warning –,"

"Oh how considerate." Elijah remarks.

"Not everyone wants war. What you are looking for try bargaining online for." The vampire advised turning away.

Elijah took his words to consideration of all the times the vampire does it when there was an innocent with him. Elijah looked down at Amelia she was blinking at the departing man in confusion, "So powerful person huh?" She quoted what he said earlier.

He sighs hoping his presence with her does not bring attention to the girl. "I have my connections with things. Come along and find your foster parent."

Elijah did not know when the enemies would stop coming he guessed that what they get for choosing their actions of a thousand years with violence. Karma works in mysterious ways… hopefully it turns onto his side.

* * *

 **There you have it! His demons are slowly coming back to come to haunt him after the "red door" was destroyed. I am slowly giving some insight of who Elijah really is and who he wants to be even if he accepts it or not.**

 **There will be more troubling memories coming plus some action.**

 **Please give me some feedback your comments are always welcomed and I read every single one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Hope you guys are having an awesome summer - mine well full time job and college classes in summer luckily got some time on my hands! Sorry for the little wait but hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you for everyone who favorited and followed this story and a special thanks to gameofsassbutts , guest , TheBae E.M ,  and  Bronzelove for the reviews!**

* * *

Elijah found the child's foster parent and left her with the woman. He found it unnerving by the woman, for she looks like she cannot take care of herself let alone children. She looked worn out and had a hard cruel set in her eyes rather a heartwarming welcoming look he would have thought a parent should have. The woman did not seem to notice or even cared that the ten year old left her sights and ended up in a park that was on the other side of the French Quarter. The foster parent did not even thanked him or ask where he find Amelia, she just looked down at the child and looked at him simply saying, "Good you are back we are leaving."

Amelia seemed upset leaving with the woman and while giving Elijah a sad smile and a goodbye wave. He felt slightly guilty for leaving the child with a foster parent that did not seem to care if she ever came back alive. He sighed, he need to focus on the threat that is upon his family before he rumbles into other people problems. He had enough on his mind, although the encounter he had with the child enlightened his day a bit with time to forget the darkness that was clouding over him.

Elijah entered the compound the first thing he heard was the bickering of his siblings. He exhaled in annoyance after all of the dangers that are coming their way his siblings cannot be in an agreeing mood.

He entered the room where the commotion was coming room and noticed Kol, Finn, Freya, and Lucien fighting over who knows what. He debated on intruding, but rather settled down to see if he was really needed in this argument. Elijah mused over the thought of both of his newly resurrected brothers; his family was all together again minus Rebekah being in a coffin and Klaus running. Like stared at Kol in a daze thinking of his little brother when they were human… How their human personalities were twisted darkly by the vampire nature.

Kol, when he was human, was so lively with pranks. In the village he was meddling everywhere, pushing everyone's patience and overall making life slightly more eventful. However those playful characteristics became darker when he was turned into a vampire. Kol's playfulness became more of a mockery, sarcastic type rather the innocent prankster. He never truly done anything that was not somewhat life threatening to a person anymore, all of his tricks and playfulness ultimately leaves someone dead or in serious injury. Elijah felt through the course of Kol's life the most stable other than his human life was when he was resurrected as a witch. And now Elijah was not sure how this newly resurrected vampire Kol is. Kol may be a different person from when he first turned to the vampire he is now, but the vampire side always finds a way to overpower the human side.

Elijah frowns musing over how vampirism does not change the person's personality but it actually twists it and makes it darker – exploiting it until the original personality is unrecognizable. Elijah felt this has been bestowed on his own personality. In his human life Elijah saw himself as the noble brother, the protector of his other siblings, the role model that he needed to be to look like the perfect son to his parents. With the vampire aspects his personality is the same but more twisted and critical of the problem he was facing to find his identity once again. Those human traits he feels have become overly protective to the point of destroying anyone's life that threatens his family. He could not say that trait was all that bad but in logic thinking his mind is only set to protecting no matter consequences or the lives that it will impetrate.

Elijah as well holds himself high as being honorable and better even with control however to pursue that image is where the red door comes in… Elijah attempts to be better at controlling his vampire side however it was all a lie – he just covers it up better. He was no better for his brothers care to not cover up their vampire nature never keep it in check – while Elijah is the exact way but more secretive.

Kol started to shove Finn over Freya's shorter height, yelling about how he murdered Kol in his witch body and how Finn should not be in their mist. That Elijah somewhat agreed on, Finn has in the past tried to murder his own family about two times now. However Freya being forgiving and hopeful of Finn to pass his differences and issues behind him and rejoin the family. To Elijah's surprise he was wishing also for his family to be strong again together like they used to.

* * *

After Finn's death Elijah was not quite all there in the world. They were all in this spot of bad choices they made in the centuries – he made terrible decision resulting Lucien to become what he is. If Elijah never compelled Lucien and the other two then they will never be in the mess of Lucien wanting to be more powerful than them.

Actions creates consequences he suppose especially when it came to Finn… hearing the horror of being daggered in the coffin for centuries he would have never condemned Finn in it in the first place. Although Elijah would have never known that the mind regains consciousness after centuries of being daggered for Elijah himself never be daggered longer than a year…

Finn's own twisted personality turned to hatred because of Elijah and Klaus for keeping him damned in a box. Elijah was starting to believe he should not be surprise about the misfortunes happening to them as well as the ones that he hid himself away from.

Out of all the demons that were coming towards him most of them were slaughtering innocent people in villages and compelling the survivors to forget the fallen victims ever existed. A terrible thought of telling the love ones to forget the life they had with the individual that became his victim was so unforgivable. Taking the memories of that person whether it was a wife, sister, brother or husband can truly destroy someone's mind if they happen to become a vampire and remember the lost memories he had taken.

He cringe thinking about the outcomes of his enemies, the majority of them were from him murdering their love ones and they somehow manage to become vampires themselves and remember him making them forget their love ones. To be honest he understands their rage losing a relative is like losing a part of yourself – but having a person ripping that person from your memories makes that lose a hundred times worse… The more he sees who he actually was made him feel he was an even more twisted creature then Klaus.

Klaus transition his victims to vampires just to have them loath the end of time, while Elijah manipulates their minds only giving them a more horrifying discovery of lose that would turn to hatred for centuries to come. All the lives he has touch the majority of them he created these once innocent people into avenging blood thirsty monsters.

Elijah frowns glancing up from his thoughts finding himself in the park again viewing the river. He blinks seeing a lock of black hair sitting on the railing over the water.

He walked over next to her without looking at her only towards the river he asked, "Can I sit here with you?"

She shrugged recovering from him sneaking up on her. Elijah lifts himself onto the railing siting down gracefully with having his hands holding onto the bars on each side of his legs.

"You haven't gone to the park in a while." She responded swinging her legs.

"I had a death in the family…" Elijah trailed off becoming lost with the past.

"I'm sorry." Amelia responded looking at him sorrowfully. He glanced at her noticing her right eye was an ugly bruised yellow. She looked away quickly, "It is nothing."

"It does not look like it." Elijah replied in a serious tone.

"I took food from the pantry for a snack and the foster parent does not like 'stealing'." Amelia shrugged.

Elijah had an after-thought remembering Mikael's ruthless ways of parenting, in this day in age many parents avoid placing a hand on their children.

"Does this happen often?" Elijah asked.

"I try to avoid things that can get me into trouble… but there is always something I didn't do right. I am just waiting on that day when I am 18 and leave foster care." She muttered kicking her legs to kick the air.

"You aren't looking forward to being adopted?" Elijah asked looking at her as she seemed to blow off her bottled up emotions with swinging her legs.

She stopped kicking bowing her head letting her ink color hair falling over her face. "No one wants someone who is almost a teenager…people either want babies or really young kids." She glanced at him slightly her green eyes flooded with tears. "I am not even old enough to be in high school but I'm too old for people to see me as being adoptable."

Elijah found it unsettling how such a young child with a full future ahead of her is already went through grievances to make her hopeless for any happiness to come her way. She wiped her tears away, "I'm sorry. I'm okay just a little upset that there is a whole world full of people and there are still people who have no one for them."

Elijah was not able to hold his composer as he wrapped his arm around her in a comforting protective way. His mind fell back to Klaus' statements of feeling like he was alone but he had a whole family that would stand behind him – but this girl had absolutely no one.

She put her head to his shoulder sniffling tears this man that she barely knew was the first person to ever make her feel welcomed. Moments later she pulled back giving him a small smile, "Thanks Mr. Mikaelson haven't had someone for me before even if it is something little."

Elijah smirked seeing the glowing grateful smile – a smile that has no doubt or fear in it – truly something genuine. And he has never seen something quite like that out of the centuries of him being a vampire.

Elijah's demons were overshadowed by the pure innocent trust she bestowed to him. This is where it begins, how he will find who he exactly was. With all the darkness resurfacing from his covered up past he can prove it wrong with the good deeds he will do for this girl.

"Please call me Elijah." The shy grateful smile grew on the little girl's face. Out of all the things he done in his life he vowed he would let this nothing happen to this girl for all the innocence he destroyed she will be the one that would be spared and change him from the downward spiral he was taking.

* * *

After that day, every day Elijah would take his stroll to the park meeting Amelia after she got out of school and they will have their occasional meditation looking out to the river as boats go by, sometime they even go into the city and eat.

As the days grew shorter their bond became stronger and Elijah found himself smiling more leaving the centuries of hardness behind him. Amelia is a sweet girl through the hardships in her young life has not phase her heart and the deep down hopeful feeling on life.

With Lucien as a threat with little knowledge on how to reverse the spell Elijah could not help but feel like the threats only will end if he and the rest of his family start new with destroying enemies and keep in mind on their actions for the future.

Amelia looked up at Elijah from her ice cream seeing him look ice cold in the crowds of people as if he was day dreaming something distasteful. "What's wrong?"

Elijah stiffen as a figure came towards them, Elijah pulled Amelia with him, "I need you to walk and separate from me." She looked at him puzzled and startled as they went with the crowd and he nudged her away from him and the crowd separated them. She looked around frantic being surrounded by people towering over her and shoving her like she was a rag doll.

"Elijah?!" She yelled frantically climbing onto the side walk pushing herself on a building's wall to get air. She scanned at the unfamiliar waves of faces around her. Her green eyes turn in a panic unable to figure out why he would leave her alone without any warning.

Amelia took a deep breath moving forward making a bee line to the end of the street to get to an opening with less people. Elijah was nowhere in sight, she sulk her shoulders down frowning sadly…she never thought Elijah would leave her alone at dusk in the middle of the city.

Elijah watched her from above seeing her panic he felt guilty leaving her in short notice. But meeting Lucien eye in the crowd and losing him put him on edge. What made things worse he wasn't sure if Lucien say Amelia walking with him and Lucien was nowhere in sight.

Elijah found himself pacing as Amelia found herself away from the crowd he followed overhead jumping over the buildings then in a flash he was knocked down by an arm. He grunted finding his feet as Lucien sneers with devilish red eyes.

"Wasn't expecting you up here Elijah – thought you would be on guard for that black haired beauty." He grins Elijah's eyes flickered to the crowd slightly just before he flashes to Lucien throwing him off the building. Elijah went down to the crowd in search of Amelia, it seemed like he could never overcome the past for it always resurfaces crumbling away a peaceful future for him.

* * *

Amelia found her way back to a familiar road holding her head high as she finds her way back. The hairs behind her neck seem to stand she looked around feeling like she is being watched. The streets around her seem to become silent. Amelia looked around, stop in her tracks seeing the roads before her were dark and empty. Being on her own she learned never go down dark roads alone. She turned back only seeing a dark figure slowly walking towards her as if it were a predator hunting its prey.

Holding her breath her heart beat hard in her chest, she moved on the opposite side of the road speed walking back to where the crowds of people were. She ran behind a corner only to hit a hard chest – she gasped falling back.

Elijah held her arm keeping her from falling she looked shocked recovering from the surprise, "Why did you –."

"No time come on let's get you out of the streets." Elijah hurried her grabbing her arm.

"Wh—what's going on?" She fumbled a few times while Elijah large strides were too big for her short legs.

"I did tell you my family is not the most likeable people." Elijah responded simply, "And we have people that are not too fond of us."

Elijah was vigilant of their surroundings unable to sense Lucien anywhere he was like a ghost. He sighed picking her up using his vampire speed slightly to get them back to his home it was on safe to lead Lucien back to her foster home.

"Oh Elijah think you can hide your little darling from me?" Elijah looked around as Lucien's voice echoed through the streets. "Everyone that crosses paths with you Mikaelsons get the end of the blade." Lucien voice spat.

As though Lucien seemed to only be taunting Elijah made the decision to flash inside his family home falling forward with Amelia in his arms missing a blade being chucked at him by a second. _Seem like Lucien is literal with his metaphor._

Elijah looked at Amelia to see if he fell on top of her but she was a foot away from him getting up from the push he gave her when they fell through the house boundary. Only thing she said to him was utter amazement "Whoa this is your house?" Elijah took a short nervous laugh amused that was the only thing that came from her.

"Yes." Elijah said amusedly as he closed the gate behind them to the court yard he glanced up to the stairs curious what his family would think of his little visitor and of Lucien's sighting.

* * *

 **There you have it! Wonder how the rest of family would feel about Amelia falling in with Elijah? I am branching off from the original story line from the show since tons of things unraveled in the final episodes but more to come in this story.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite. I would love to hear what you guys think about the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to thank** **Frozen Timeless** **and** **gameofsassbutts** **for Reviewing and for everyone who Favorited and Followed! Sorry for the long update college is a killer plus Elijah sort of upset me in the final which sort of prevented me for writing this story. But I have finally getting back into writing and I just got to finish this one before doing any other projects. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The house was eerily dark, the street lights from outside the gate created menacing shadows within the walls of the Mikaelsons' household. The only sound was the heavy breathing of Amelia. The sudden panic coming from Elijah and the way he had fast traveled was too much all at once.

She looked around the dark area of the house, the large iron balcony seemed as though it was reaching down towards them. Amelia backed up hitting into Elijah who came behind her noticing the unsettlement. He also felt concerned on how quiet it was however, he could hear heart beats from upstairs as well as two pairs of foot-steps heading their way.

"Amelia just to warn you my brother may be a hot head at the moment." Elijah adds seeing Klaus stomp down with Freya.

Klaus seemed to falter in surprise seeing the little girl slightly being shielded by Elijah. "Where have you been these past few days?" Klaus was conscious of his temper with a child in their mist, he been more careful of what he says after he became a father.

"I have been going on my occasional stroll of the city." Elijah remarked he caught Amelia shuffling her feet as though she was uncomfortable of being surrounded by people talking over her.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him Freya butt in to the conversation bending down smiling at Amelia, "Now who must you be?"

Amelia smiled shyly never been used to being center of attention before. "Amelia." Her green eyes reflected her curiosity as people seem to flock the balconies above them. Elijah seemed to hover closer as the rest of his family and vampires under their protection came to see what's going on.

Klaus notice Elijah's movements, "Come on inside you both seem to have an eventful day."

Amelia was hesitant she does not know these people and the rumors of them being feared she did not understand. She was comfortable with Elijah but he never talked much of his family and he seemed to be avoiding them, she has spotted Elijah watching her at school sometimes.

Elijah slowly put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "There is nothing you need to be afraid of."

She smiled up at him trying to ignore the dozen of eyes on her. Klaus ushered them in a room where a balcony displayed party-goers below, she peered over between the bars until a firm hand pulled her back she fumbled in a quick gasp, "Hey!"

Klaus let go of her narrowing his eyes, "We do not need any casualties –."

"Niklaus." Elijah scorned him seeing the horrified look on the girl's face.

Klaus shrugged he didn't have to put it nicely as Elijah wanted to the girl, but at least he warned her.

Amelia moved away from the windows, one thing she was used to is to not become a nuisance even if she tries her hardest to be good. "So where did you find this one, off the streets?" Klaus remarked eyeing her little overgrown and ripped clothes.

She self-consciously looked down at her wear down clothes. She balled up her hands glaring at the blond hair man before Elijah could say anything she said defensively, "I am not homeless. Not everyone has all the money in the world –."

"You will be surprise darling." Klaus remarked.

"Enough. Niklaus, may I speak with you." Elijah growls in anger he turns away making Klaus follow.

"What is the matter with you? I would have thought having a child of your own you would be kind to other youths –."

"Hope is my blood. Sorry I cannot show affection for a runt you found on the streets –." Elijah grabbed Klaus' neck slamming him into the wall.

"Mind your tone. She is much like us when we were children. She has no one, the least you can do is to not make things worse."

"Elijah, have you not seen what is happening? While you play father figure to a human we have a growing threat concerning us."

"I am aware but like everyone's mind, mine needs to step away from the darkness that circles around our family." Elijah responded.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "What is going on with you?"

"Lately my past has been catching up with me."

Klaus looked concerned remembering Elijah was having trouble with his surfacing predator nature with the memories Esther played in his mind. "Brother we need you to be focused with the danger ahead of us we cannot let you have an episode –."

"That is what I have been doing, that little girl reminds me of a resurface memory of a child who I have killed the mother in front of her… and I cannot put my mind on what had happen to that child."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Brother get ahold of yourself. The innocent die every day and you becoming attach to one because of your guilt is not helping anyone."

Elijah considered Klaus's words and he shook his head, "I am losing my control Niklaus, all this time I thought I was better in control on the blood lust but I come to realized I am no better. I am worse at controlling it even worse then you because I hid it from myself. Now that it is open I cannot turn away from it…" Elijah trailed off he couldn't meet his brother's blue intent eyes.

"I am losing myself, I have no idea what is real or what is a façade." Elijah revealed finally sighing in slight relief of expressing the inner most struggle he was finding in himself. He was able to bring himself to say pointing to the closed door, "But that child in there is helping me to find what I need to overcome my past memories."

Klaus squeezed Elijah's shoulder in comfort, "Elijah, in a person's life time he or she tries to find themselves. You are merely discovering it again do not take it to heart so easily. We are Mikaelsons, we accept who we are and our actions. Do that brother, accept the past, do not try to hide from it anymore. We cannot do anything for the past there is only the present and future."

Elijah looked at Klaus he was moved by his brother's supportive speech. Usually Klaus was the one who get these sorts of talks. Elijah nods, he had to accept that he was the sneakiest one of them all, hiding behind the nobleman gesture while his brothers, even being so bold and vile with their methods of killing, are just the same. Elijah felt as though he was a hypocrite for centuries when he looked down on Kol's and Klaus's ways, when he would lecture them on how wrong they settle things.

Klaus brought Elijah back from his thoughts as he said, "Having this girl with you is not helping either of one of you. You are distracted from the war we are fighting and you are going to bring this child down with you."

Elijah shook his head _no she is clearing up my insanity. I have been able to focus on reality – I am not flooded with dark memories anymore._ Elijah thought this to himself realizing he spoke aloud his thoughts as well.

Klaus replied sharply, "Then she has fulfilled her use. Get rid of her before you destroy us all with your distractions to redeem yourself for a child that died centuries ago through this girl. Lucien is the main issue we all need to focus on not your self-finding mission."

Elijah realized the truth of his brother's words, Lucien is the thing that needs to be focused on to protect their family. However, what Klaus did not know was the girl was more important to Elijah then just a mere self-finding mission. Amelia opened his humanity – the true one, not the one he always tries to convince himself of being. That truth gave Elijah the sense that he can overcome his inner demons and he could have never have found that on his own. And Elijah can finally accept he did have his human part intact even with the centuries of it being buried under lies and disguises within the red door.

 _Get rid of her_ Klaus's words rang in Elijah's head. For his family, he had to focus on the enemy. For Amelia, he had to ensure no more innocent blood will be spilt on his hands. Elijah emotionlessly walked back into the room where Amelia waited in with Freya showing the girl many paintings that hung on the walls in the room.

Amelia looked up at him the recent fear and nervousness on her features from when Lucien stalked them has disappeared on her face. He managed to give her a smile when she gave him a warm relief smile. His siblings left him alone as they planned for Lucien leaving him to decide to deal with Amelia.

* * *

After a few hours Klaus made headway in finding Lucien alone left a worried Freya. Knowing something has gone wrong, Elijah took it to his family best interest he and Freya needed to go try to take Lucien once and for all. Elijah took Amelia with him out of the compound disregarding Hayley's wishes for him to stay inside for safety. Elijah had to get Klaus back but first he needed to cut his ties to be solely focus on his family just how his brother put it.

Amelia noticed the silence coming from Elijah as they walked when he pulled her along. Elijah was not sure what was best. "Where are we going?" Amelia asked shakily as he seemed to be caught up in something else that was disturbing to him.

Elijah did not answer only kept striding which frightened her. Amelia noticed how Elijah's brother looked at her, there was a disgusted glare that was in his eye and she noticed Elijah came back different after he talked to him.

Amelia stopped walking only to be dragged by Elijah's grip, she skidded her feet in the road trying to pry her arm from his strong grip. "Elijah stop! You are hurting me."

His mind shuffled around the deeds he has done for his family, the unjustified means to keep them alive. He could not stop thinking that his unfaltering loyalty is what caused the manifest of his two personas of hiding his unjust ways behind the door for his family and from himself. Maybe there was no redemption for what he has done, no ways in stopping his ways. This is who he is, someone who would do anything for his family and the actions to get there disappears behind a mask. Even that means to give up something that could better himself if only it were to protect his family.

Amelia kicked him in the leg, hard, which surprised him out of his train of thought his hand let go of her and she kicked up dirt as she ran the opposite way from him. He could not watch, he cannot witness this. She was screaming for help.

 _This is forever who I am._ Elijah thought as he flashed in front of Amelia grabbing her arms lifting her off the ground. Elijah felt himself trying to hide behind the nonexistent red door, but he cannot anymore, he had to face his actions… Elijah stared at Amelia's tearful forest green eyes.

His mind went back to those eyes the very ones that will forever haunt him now. His mind flashed back to the night where the baby was wailing for her recently slayed mother. How he picked the infant up – Elijah flinched back to reality having Amelia held in front of him thrashing around. It was like he was seeing both the past and the present his mind blurred back to the infant. His bloody hands carrying the child he could feel his breath becoming heavy as if he getting his breath back. Elijah watched himself as he walked with the baby his eyes seemed as though they became mortal again – softening as if to soothe the child.

Elijah blinked getting the full blocked memory back… Elijah settled the baby down on the steps of a secured church, the entrance secured by magic. The baby looked up at him with those green eyes, Elijah found his monstrous-self patting the infant's head in reassurance as he knocked heavily on the church doors. He flashed in the darkness as the great doors creaked open, a nun gazed down at the baby looking around she picked her up smiling and returned in the safety of the church.

Elijah breathed heavy _I did not do it – I cannot do it._ Elijah snapped out of his daze putting Amelia down she was crying hysterically, she was scared. Elijah shushed her soothingly _I could never do it._ All this time he could have never kill a child – an innocent, even in his murderous blind memories.

"Amelia I am sorry." Elijah started looking at her slightly thankful he never had stepped over the line in his killings.

Amelia cried silently as she stopped fighting him to let go of her. Elijah had to think of his family. He needed to leave and get Klaus back from Lucien.

Elijah held her eyes as his eyes dilated, "Amelia I want to let you know how much you have helped me find my way back from the darkness I put myself in. You showed me that my inner demons could have never fully control me." He let go of her still holding her gaze, "I want you to remember the man you met in the park, the friend that told you there is a whole world waiting for you. Do not let the foster system put you down because you will always have someone watching over you." He smiled slightly thinking of the irony of a vampire being a sort of guardian angel.

"Forget what happen today. Forget our daily routine it will be just a memory of a man who you talked to that helped you home." Elijah had to do this he cannot be attached; this girl will never have something good coming out of being his little friend. It was the safest thing for his family, including her. Elijah walked the girl back to her foster home and she waved a little thank you good bye wave.

It became clear to him even if he were a monster, there was always one shred of humanity inside him. And that is the greatest reassurance to him, in his mind and soul. He could live with himself knowing that out of all the horrid things he done in his life he can show true mercy. That is the true beauty of it all, that his inner demons are only the path to find who exactly he is. Now he has a reminder every single day for himself: the child he has spared have given him the redemption of his nobility to accept himself and move on from the past darkness.

* * *

At the end of the war, with the venomous bite upon his skin, Elijah smiled tiredly as Hayley gave him his final request before ushering him to the rest of his poisoned siblings. Looking out of the car window to the park next to the river a little girl with black hair in a ponytail skated. Only a faint memory to her of a man on a bench catching the board before it hit his face. But she still goes to the same park every single day. To Elijah's happiness Amelia was not alone a woman with a man held her hand as they went together to a vender.

Elijah can be at peace to know that his encounter can change a life for the better. As he and his siblings went to a deep sleep the one thing that clouded his mind before it went dark was meeting the girl with forest green eyes with a friendly smile and then he closed his eyes as he went into the deep sleep in the coffin.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed** **I look forward to hear back from you guys don't be shy! Plus, cannot wait for the new season to start up! If you like to read any other fanfictions of the Originals check my page! I am considering doing a Sequel to the "Hidden Truth" if you have not read it check it out! If you looking for a story of the Originals in their beginning vampire stages, then that story is for you!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
